5 Years Later
by harrypotterlover1920
Summary: 5 years after the war, Hermione is now 24 years of age, and finds herself at a bar in London, stood up, and alone, what will happen when a familiar face walks in and tries to chat her up?
1. chapter 1

Ch _apter on_ e

 _getting reacquainted_

 _One night in late summer,_

H _ermione finds herself at a bar in london, sitting up at the bar all alone, dressed in a short bright red, spagetti strapped, heartlined pencil dress, covered with lace, with matching red stiletto heels, her hair fell in graceful curls down her back, elegantly, as she stirred her drink, with a dreary exspression, not having touched it at all._

" _why does this always happen to me?", she thought, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, and within a moment later, the footsteps of a man that walked up behind her,_

" _well well...if it isn't Miss Granger", said a familiar deep sarcastic voice,_

 _Hermione whipped around in surprise, "professor Snape...what are you doing here?", she asked, startled,_

 _Severus was entranced with her beauty, admiring her red lips as she spoke, and the way her chocolate brown eyes radiated, she had changed since he last saw her, right after the war._

" _bar hopping", he joked, Hermione chortled, "you look great", she complemented._

 _studying his muggle atire, of black pants, and a navy blue button up shirt, toped off with a black leather jacket, his cologne smelt inviting, and for once, his hair shined._

 _"muggle clothes suit you", Hermione quirked, amusingly, Severus chuckled._

 _"So what are you doing here...all alone?", Severus asked, curiously, as he motioned to the seat next to hers, she nodded, as he sat down._

 _"i um...was suppose to be here on a date...but was unfortunately..stood up", Hermione replied, bitterly, chewing her lip,_

 _Severus frowned, "bloody..fool", he muttered, "ya i'm kinda use to it", Hermione murmered, sticking some hair behind her ear._

 _"well...you shouldn't be...your a gourgeous women", Severus let slip, realizing his words, when she blushed, looking away akwardly._

 _"i'm sorry", he said, hastily, "no...it's okay", she said, understandingly, scratching a spot behind her ear, nervously._

 _"do you mind..if i buy a drink?", he asked, uneasily._

 _"no...go for it", Hermione answered, with a small reassuring smile, Severus nodded, thankfully, signaling to the bartender._

 _"two burbens please", Severus ordered, holding up two fingers, as Hermione eyed him quizzically, when the bartender started their drinks._

 _"i ordered one for you...cuz that martini looks like it ain't doing you any good", he smirked, eyeing her untouched drink._

 _Hermione pursed her lips, to restrain herself from laughing, shaking her head amusingly, as the bartender walked over and handed them their drinks._

" _thank you", Hermione said, kindly to the bartender, "thank you", she said, again, turning to Severus._

" _your welcome", he said, warmly, taking a quick swig of his drink, barely wincing at the burning sensation running down his throat, as Hermione sipped hers, wincing every now and then._

 _"wow...your a tough one", Severus spoke, after they both have had a few drinks, pointing at her over the glass in his hand._

 _"my cousin is a bartender as well...so i drink occasionally", she stated, shrugging her shoulders._

 _Severus studied her for a moment, "do you live in town?", he asked, curiously._

 _"yes...i do..i have my own little flat..not far from here", Hermione responded, smugly._

 _"how nice", Severus said, raising his eyebrows._

 _"so...do you still teach..at Hogwarts?", Hermione asked, conversationally, flattening a wrinkle on her dress._

 _"yes...i do", he said, slowly swirling the liquid in his cup around._

" _wow", Hermione said, "what?", Severus asked, cautiously, "oh..nothing...i'm just impressed", she uttered, softly._

" _why?", he asked, questioningly, "well...to be honest..Severus..i didn't exspect you would have stayed..after the war", she spoke, honestly._

 _"me neither", Severus said, lowly, "why did you stay?", Hermione asked, wondrously._

 _"most..would blame this on the alcohol", he smirked, then continued, "you...i stayed for you", he said, looking deep into her eyes._

 _"what", Hermione said, gaping at him._

 _"i...always hoped..you would come back..to teach", Severus answered, thoughtfully, "then...i found out about your job at the ministry...very impressive if i must say", Severus complemented._

 _"are you being sarcastic?", Hermione asked, brusquely._

 _"no...of course not", Severus replied, derisively_.

 _"i'm a fucking assistant..to the Head of the muggle department", Hermione snapped, exasperatedly._

 _"your the one who didn't come back", Severus scolded, Hermione gasped, lost for words._

 _"oh my god", she whispered, covering her mouth with one hand, while she leaned the other against the counter._

 _"why didn't you come back?", Severus asked, in a low voice,_ _"i can't do this with you right now Severus", Hermione said, in a long breath._

 _"why not", Severus glared, "because", Hermione spat, getting up to stand directly in front of him._

" _this_ _isn't the_ _right time_... _nor the_ _right_ _place for t_ his", Hermione said, shaking her head, _turning away from him to leave_.

 _"Hermione..wait", Severus said, as she stopped abruptly, as he walked up behind her._

 _"i'm not done talking", Severus stated, curtly,_ _Hermione scoffed._

"well...i am", _she replied, coolly, turning her head to look at him._

" _we have..to_ _talk_ _about this_ _Hermione", Severus said, sharply,_

not now...and not when your drunk", Hermione rejoindered, furrowing her eyebrows.

 _then..when?", Severus asked, frustratedly._

 _Hermione_ sighed _, heavily,_ " _i don't_ _know"_ , _she_ _whispered, in dismay,_ _turning away_ _from_ _him._

 _Severus remained silent for a few moments._

 _"i'm finally ready..to let my walls down...don't shut me out...please", Severus spoke, in a low voice._

 _Hermione closed her eyes shut, hard in thought._

 _"when..can i see you again?", he asked, desperately._

 _Hermione turned around and stared at him_.

 _"please...let me see you again", Severus pleaded,_

 _Hermione sighed,_ " _okay", she whispered, softly,_

 _"come by my flat on friday at 5:30...i'll send you my adress", she added, as he_ _nodded._

 _and with a slight nod back, she left._

(ok they tried to be civil, but...as you can see there was some hard feelings surfacing after some drinks, will they resolve it???)

(hope you like it, cuz this is my first typed story)

(to be continued...)


	2. 2

**girl** **talk.**

 _(thursday) the next day._

 _Hermione woke early, and took a hot shower to clear her head, afterwards she got dressed in a nice pair of denim blue jeans, and a cozy soft beige sweater, over her bronze satin blouse._

 _leaving her hair down, flowing loosely, she slipped into some flats, then made her way to her kitchen to boil some water for tea._

m _oments later, She was rummaging in her pantry for her tea bags, when suddenly there was a knock at the door_

 _when Hermione opened the door, a sweet looking red head stood in the doorway._

 _Ginny Weasly, recently known as Ginny Potter, stood looking pretty as ever, with her long soft hair, just reaching her elbows now, and bright blue eyes that matched her pale blue ruffled blouse, which looked stunning tucked into her pre ripped blue denim capr_ is, and completed with light grey converse sneakers, and a brown leather shoulder bag.

 _"hello Ginny", Hermione greeted, giving her friend a quick hug, before letting her in, and shutting the door behind her._

" _i got your letter last night...are you alright?", Ginny asked, worriedly._

 _suddenly the tea screeched, "want some tea?...i've just made some", Hermione asked, turning away, walking down the hall, purposfully avoiding Ginny's question._

 _"ah..sure", Ginny accepted, akwardly, slowly starting to follow Hermione into the kitchen._

 _"your starting to sound like hagrid..Hermione", Ginny remarked, pulling out a chair, and sitting at the table._

 _Hermione stayed silent, gently pouring the tea into two small cups, before walking over, setting them on the table, and turning away again, to grab some surgar._

 _"what's going on Hermione?", Ginny asked, anxiously, as Hermione sat down across from her._

 _"Hermione", Ginny said, softly, as she watched her fiddle with her tea._

 _"remember that date i was suppose to have last night?", Hermione spoke, suddenly._

 _'yeah...how'd it go?", Ginny answered, slowly._

 _"i was stood up", Hermione said, matter of factly, taking a sip of her tea._

 _Ginny frowned, "micheal stood you up?", she asked, in disbelief._

 _"yeah", Hermione said, coldly, nodding her head._

 _"are you gonna break up with him?", Ginny asked, curiously, taking a sip of her tea._

 _"you think i should?", Hermione asked, unenthusiastically._

 _"i would...i mean..he barely makes time for you...plus you have to hide who you really are from him 24/7", Ginny explained, honestly._

 _"i know", Hermione sighed, absentmindedly, tucking her hair behind her ear._

" _how are you_ _being so_.. _nonchalant about this?", Ginny asked, with growing concern._

 _"someone else..walked into the bar last night", Hermione said, ignoring her question, "somone i never exspected to see...again", she added, thoughtfully._

 _"who?", Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows curiously._

 _"your not gonna believe this", Hermione scoffed._

 _"who was it?", Ginny asked, impatiently._

 _Hermione sat with her mouth ajar, shaking her head, "i saw Severus Snape last night", she said, quietly._

 _Ginny's eyes widened slightly, "what...Snape?", she asked, in surprise._

 _"yes", Hermione nodded._

 _"he just happens to show up...after 5 years...did he talk to you?", Ginny asked, suspiciously._

 _"ya...we talked", Hermione replied, slightly nodding her head, "everything was fine at first...we had a few drinks...then he started questioning me about my choice of work...pretending he was impressed", Hermione added, irritatedly._

 _"wow", Ginny said, shaking her head, "what else did he say?", she asked._

 _"he uh...told me he still teaches at Hogwarts", Hermione said, sipping her tea again._

 _"really...that's surprising", Ginny stated, unexpectedly._

 _"that's what i told him", Hermione quirked._

 _"did he say why he stayed?", Ginny asked._

 _"ya...because of me", Hermione responded, with an hard exspression, "he said..it's been his hope...that i would come back to teach", Hermione added, mockingly._

 _Ginny scoffed, "are you fucking kidding me?", she asked, in amazment._

 _Hermione shook her head, "then he had the audacity to ask me..why i never came back", Hermione said, bitterly._

 _"what a clueless bastard", Ginny murmered, shaking her head._

 _"ya...he tried to fight with me..and i told him i wasn't having it", Hermione said, smugly._

 _"good for you...you were always the brave one", Ginny smiled._

 _Hermione chortled, gently rubbing the back of her own neck._

 _"so...what's gonna happen now?", Ginny asked, a few moments later, breaking the silence._

 _"he wants to see me tomorrow", Hermione replied, tiredly, running her fingers through her hair._

 _"tomorrow?...isn't that a little to soon", Ginny implied, furrowing her eyebrows._

 _"i'd rather just get it over with...so i can move on", Hermione said, unsurely._

 _"but what if you don't?", Ginny asked,_

 _"what do you mean?", Hermione asked, confused._

 _"i mean...what if something good comes out of this?", Ginny asked._

 _"Ginny what good could possibly come of this?", Hermione said, hopelessly._

 _"anything could happen Hermione", Ginny said, surely, "i'm just saying...you shouldn't be so pessimistic", Ginny added, when Hermione narrowed her eyes at her._

 _Hermione sighed, "he said...he wants to let his walls down", she muttered._

 _"you see...just give him a chance...things could turn out alright", Ginny said, eargerly._

 _Hermione bit her lip, "and if they don't?", she asked, nervously._

 _"then...you get to say i told you so", Ginny smirked, knowingly._

 _Hermione laughed, shaking her head._

 _xxx_

 _the two girls continued laughing and talking for the next couple hours, until the clock struck 4._

 _"oh my...look at the time", Ginny said, checking her watch, "i'm sorry...i better be going...Harry will be home from work soon...and i promised my mum i'd pick up the kids before 5", Ginny added, apologetically._

 _Hermione shook her head, "no...no i completely understand", she smiled, warmly._

 _Ginny smiled greatfully at her, "thank you for lunch", she said, sweetly._

 _"oh...no problem", Hermione said, kindly, while getting up, and picking up her dishes, and walking away to set them in the sink._

 _"here..let me help...it's the least i could do", Ginny offered, standing up._

 _"no...i got it", Hermione insisted, walking over to her._

 _"you sure?", Ginny asked, politely._

 _"yes", Hermione nodded, "let me walk you out", she added, smiling kindly._

 _"alright", Ginny said, picking up her purse, and putting it over her shoulder, before she turned, and walked towards the door, Hermione following closely behind._

 _"tell Harry...and the kids i said hello", Hermione said, while opening the door, letting in the hot summer air._

 _"at least you have an air conditoner", Ginny remarked, with a smirk, "and i will", she added, giving Hermione a hug._

 _"Thank you", Hermione said, softly, hugging her back._

 _"they miss you", Ginny muttered, into her ear, "we all do", she added, sadly, letting go._

 _"i know...i miss you all too", Hermione replied, ruefully._

 _"come visit us soon...okay?", Ginny asked, earnestly._

 _Hermione smiled, "i will", she said, solemnly._

 _Ginny nodded happily, turning around to walk out the door, "and Hermione?", Ginny called, turning back around to face her._

 _"yes?", Hermione answered, unexpectedly._

 _"don't over think what could happen tomorrow...just go with the flow...and for once..don't listen to what's inside your head...do what your heart tells you", Ginny advised, knowingly._

 _Hermione stared, utterly speechless for a few moments, "when did you become so wise?", Hermione asked, admiringly._

 _"my best friend taught me", Ginny smiled, sweetly._

 _Hermione stared at her in awe, then swiftly hugged her again, "I love you", she whispered._

 _"I love you too", Ginny murmered, letting go, and walking down the steps, before Hermione stopped her._

 _"Thank you...for today...i don't know what state of mind i'd be in tomorrow..if you didn't come", Hermione said, greatfully._

 _"your welcome", Ginny grinned, before walking away, across the street, to the side of a neighbors house, she waved slightly, before apparating away with a pop._

 _after Ginny left, Hermione went and resumed cleaning her kitchen, afterwards she spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch reading._

 _xxx_

 _at 7:30, Hermione got up to cook herself some dinner, finishing at 8, she ate, did the dishes, then returned to her room, and got out some parchment paper, and a quill, and sat down at her desk to write her letter to Severus, she wrote,_

 _ **Severus**_

 _ **i've been thinking, is it possiable for you to come sooner then discussed?, say noon?, i live 4 blocks from the bar,**_

 _ **on kent road, flat 347, i'm done hiding and i'm done avoiding you.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _after rereading it many times, she tied it to shellys leg, a barn owl she bought after the war._

 _Hermione quickly gave her a treat, and finally sent it off, taking a deep breath, she crawled into bed, feeling surprisingly confident for tomorrow._

 _(ok obviously something went on between Severus and Hermione, you'd be blind if you couldn't tell, be prepared...there might be yelling)_

 _(hope you like it, please tell me what you think, no hate please!)_

 _(to be continued...)_


	3. 3

**_anger, love, and heartache._**

 _(this chapter will probably be a little longer, and sorry if my chapters seem_ _to detailed, but i like to be creative, and there's nothing wrong with that.)_

 _(btw i'm changing Hermione's owl from a barn owl, to a multicolored great horned owl.)_

 _(ok..anyways...on with the story!)_

 _the next morning,_

 _Hermione woke up to a hard tapping at her window._ _when she got up and opened the window, a black and white colored great horned owl, with the brightest yellow eyes, flew in and landed on the arm of her desk chair, sticking out its leg to her, as she approuched it._

 _"hello there", Hermione said, softly, untying the letter from his leg, "aren't you beautiful", Hermione added, admiringly, giving him a little treat, as she stroked his face with her finger, before he took off back out the window._

 _when Hermione opened the letter, it only revealed one word,_

 ** _yes._**

 _Hermione stared at it for a minute, before she set it on her desk, and walked over to her wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of plush velvet shorts, and a white buttoned up blouse, and got dressed._

 _she rolled up her sleaves to her elbows, as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then she put her hair up in a loose bun at the top of her head, as she walked back into her room to put on her black flats, then made her way to her kitchen to start some tea._

 _by the time the tea was done, it was 2 minutes to 12:00._

 _but all of a sudden there was a sudden tap at her kitchen window._ _"ahh...shelly...you scared me", Hermione exclaimed, letting her in through the window, as she chirped, ruffling her feathers, in responce._

 _5 minutes later, and there still was no sign of Severus, "do you think he got lost", Hermione uttered to shelly, amusedly, sipping her tea, as shelly chirped._

 _within a few seconds later, there was a knock at the door, Hermione was taken aback for a moment, before she came to._ _"speak of the devil", Hermione whispered, to shelly, as she stood up, and made her way to the door._

 _she opened the door, and indeed, there stood Severus Snape, in all black of course, black trousers, a black buttoned up shirt, and blazer._

 _"hello Severus", Hermione greeted, nicely_.

a _s soon as Hermione opened that door, Severus was struck with her beauty, once again._ _the way her hair sat delicately ontop of her head, leaving a few strands down that caressed her face, and the way her collar bones stuck out from her blouse, as she had left it open a bit to reveal some skin, and the way her shirt was tucked into her shorts, outlining her petite form, and her long clean-limbed legs, that looked absolutely stunning in those shorts._ _"she definitely got some color this summer", he thought, remarkably, to himself._

 _"please...come in", Hermione motioned, as she stood aside to let him in._

 _Severus slightly nodded at her, as he stepped inside, immediately getting hit with the cold air swarming her small little house._

 _"would you..like some tea?", Hermione asked, softly._

 _Severus eyed her curiously, "yes...thank you", he spoke finally, slightly raising his eyebrow._

 _Hermione nodded, then turned around, and walked down the hall,_ _then_ _turned_ _again_ , _leading_ _him_ _into_ _the_ _living_ _room_.

" _this_.. _is_ _my_ _living_ _room_ ", _Hermione_ _said_ , _as_ _Severus_ _walked in behind her, examining_ _the room._

 _it was dainty,_ _elegant_ , _and cultivated_ , _it had two charming little windows, on oppisite sides of the room, one being over a small tan leathered couch_ , _and chair,_ over looking _Her small_ _swanky porch, of her soft cushioned lawn chairs, and a small table between them._

 _t_ _he other window, sat directly across from a tall bookshelf, which was placed next to another matching leather couch, only a bit bigger, and a cute little coffee table sat right in front of it, on a lovely old fashioned designer rug, and to top off the room, there was a beautiful rock stoned in fireplace with a wooden mantle._

 _"wait here...while i go get the tea", Hermione spoke suddenly._

 _it was then that he turned around to face her, and he noticed the pictures hanging on the wall behind her._

 _moving pictures of Hermione, Harry, and Ron, when they were little, at Hogwarts, sitting by the lake, laughing, and a group picture of everyone who survived after the war, he even spotted himself, standing in the back, next to dumbledore and mcgonagal._

 _and a couple more photos, of Harry and Ginny, standing behind their two sons, James, 4 years old, the oldest stood infront of Harry, while Albus, 2 years old, stood next to his brother, holding his hand, as Ginny held their newborn daughter, Lilly in her arms, all smiling happily._

 _"so...they finally settled down", Severus remarked, motioning to the picture._

 _"yes", Hermione stated, turning her head, and smiling warmly at the picture._

 _"they're sweet kids...especially little lilly", Hermione murmered, lovingly, lightly touching the picture with her index finger, as lilly started to giggle, making hermione snicker._

 _Severus shifted his feet awkwardly, as he tried to change the subject._

 _"do you...think it's wise..to have those out in the open?", he asked, inquiringly._

 _Hermione turned her head, abruptly, "i'm a big girl..Severus", Hermione said, promptly._

 _"what if...a muggle saw those?", Severus asked, arrogantly._

 _"i'm not stupid..Severus...it's undetecable..to the muggle eye", Hermione replied, disparagingly, as they blatantly stared at each other._

 _"l'll be right back with your tea", Hermione said, coolly, turning and leaving the room._

 _"you..pillock", Severus muttered quietly, grimacing at himself, as soon as she left the room._

 _a few moments later_ , Hermione returned _carring_ _a small tea tray,_ _setting it on the table,_ _then knowingly adding two drops of sugar, before handing it to him_ , _then sitting down on the couch,_ _fiddiling with her own._

 _he watched her astonishly, "she remembered", he thought, to himself, as he sat down in a leather chair, across from her._

 _they both sat in silence for a little while, as they drank their tea, until Severus broke the silence._

 _"this..is a charming little house..you got here", Severus remarked, conversationally._

 _"Thank..you", Hermione said, carefully, slowly looking up at him._

 _"how long...have you been living here?", Severus then asked, curiously, sipping his tea._

 _"4 years", Hermione answered, awkwardly, "i...lived with my parents..for the first year..after the war", Hermione continued, cautiously._

 _"and...why did you..decide to move..back here?", he asked, eyeing her knowingly._

 _Hermione tensed under his gaze, "because..i missed my family", she exclaimed, which was partly true._

 _Severus raised his eyebrow, divisively._

 _"i..had to go find my parents Severus...in australia...or have you completely forgotten..that i had to erase their minds of my entire existence?", Hermione scolded._

 _"they had to relearn who i was", Hermione added, castigatedly._

 _"i'm..sure...most of that is true", Severus chastened, unsurely._

 _"of course it's true", Hermione chided, furrowing her eyebrows._

 _"you see...what i..don't understand is...why you think..your playing me..for a fool", Severus said, contentiously, standing up, slowly walking a few steps away, before turning around, eyeing her intently._

 _Hermione gaped at him for a few seconds, before answering, "because you are a fool", Hermione berated._

 _"oh really?", Severus asked, rasing his eyebrow, as Hermione glared at him._

 _"then...what's this?", Severus asked, emphaticly, taking out her letter from last night out of his pocket, and read outloud from it._

 _"i'm done hiding...and i'm done avoiding you", he mocked, as Hermione avoided direct eye contact with him, as he eyed her intensly._

 _"what...do you have to hide from?...apart from your entire..being..from everyone around you", Severus asked, disdainfully, when she did not answer him._

 _"why..did you really move away?", Severus asked, suddenly, "was..it because of me?", he interrogated, slowly approuching her._

 _"i thought you...weren't gonna avoid me..anymore", Severus said, sarcastically, when Hermione still refused to look at him._

 _"did you..move away because of me!", Severus hollered, impatiently._

 _"yes!", Hermione snapped, finally looking up at him, angrily._

 _"why?", Severus frowned._

 _"because you didn't stop me", Hermione spat, coldly._

 _"stop you..from what?", Severus asked, lowly, raising his eyebrow again._

 _"from leaving!", Hermione yelled, standing up, turning her back towards him._

 _"why..would i stop you?", Severus asked, contumeliously._

 _"because you knew i cared for you!...and so did you!...and you let me leave!", Hermione shouted, turning to face him._

 _Severus stared wide eyed for a moment, "you don't know..anything", he scowled._

 _Hermione snorted, "then..what the hell are you doing here..huh?!", Hermione screamed, glaring back at him._

 _"you care for me...otherwise..you wouldn't be here", she added, gritting her teeth._

 _Severus turned away to face the fireplace, resting his hand on the mantel._

 _"you said...you wanted to let your walls down...yet you just stand there like a fucking coward", Hermione said, bitterly._

 _Severus turned around in a flash, and Hermione found herself roughly shoved against the wall, tightly by her arms._

 _"what..do you want from me?", he asked, sullenly._

 _"you..know damn well...your playing yourself for the fool", Hermione glared, then winced, when he squeezed her arms tighter._

 _"stop..denying it...stop thinking about your precious ego...and your brooding reputation...and be honest..for once in your life Severus!", Hermione whimpered, indignantly._

 _"you want honesty?!", Severus growled._

 _"yes!", Hermione spat._

 _"I love you!...and you broke my heart!..when you left me..and everyone and everything else behind!", Severus bellowed, his eyes never leaving her wide eyed ones._

 _and for once, she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes, and she couldn't say anything._

 _"is that..what you wanted to hear?", he asked, grinding his teeth._

 _"why didn't you tell me this...before i left?", Hermione asked, resentfully._

 _"i wasn't ready", Severus said, regrettably, finally letting go of her arms._

 _"to be with me", Hermione said, as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, "oh..my god Severus...don't you realize how different our lives could of been!", Hermione sobbed, shakily, as a tear finally fell._

 _"i'm sorry!...letting you..walk out of my life...and our world...was the worst mistake!...i ever made!", Severus shouted, solemnly._

 _"so..how are we gonna fix this?", Hermione sniveled, aggervatedly._

 _as they both stood staring earnestly at each other for what seemed like forever, before their bodies suddenly collided, and their lips met hungrily._

 _as Hermione gasped against his lips, when he picked her up, and pinned her against the wall again, shoving her arms above her head, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing fiercely, until both were beathing heavily._

 _he gently ripped her pony tail out of her hair, and watched it fall onto his shoulders, as Hermione burried her face into his neck, kissing it eagerly, as he carried her out of the room, and down the hall, and around the corner, to her room._

 _crashing down onto her bed, frantically removing each others clothes, until they were skin on skin._

 _"so...beautiful", Severus mumbled, into her hair, as she smiled, when his hands started to roam her body._

 _till he held her arms firmly above her head again, as he trailed kisses down her neck, in between her breasts, and down to her stomach, and back up._

 _claiming her lips full on, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, when he propelled into her, thrusting in and out, over and over again._

 _and everything seemed to move in slow motion for Hermione, as she was in complete Bliss, bitting down on her lip, as she gripped the sheets, pulling them up with her, everytime he moved inside her._

 _they moaned in ecstasy, until he collapsed tiredly ontop of her_ , _both breathing erratically into each others embrace, untill they were consumed into a deep peaceful sleep._

 _(okay...that was longer then i exspected but now ya know what happened, and how they resolved it lol, does this mean they're finally together?)_

 _(we'll see)_

 _(to be continued...)_


End file.
